Fukikoshi Mitsuru
Perfil thumb|250px|Fukikoshi Mitsuru *'Nombre:' 吹越満 (ふきこし みつる) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Fukikoshi Mitsuru *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Aomori, Japón *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Ex-esposa/actriz Hirota Reona y un hijo *'Agencia:' jedeconn Inc. Dramas *Kore wa Keihi de Ochimasen! (NHK, 2019) *Tokusou 9 2 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Trace: Kasouken no Otoko (Fuji TV, 2019) (ep 1) *Innocence: Enzai Bengoshi (NTV, 2019) (ep.6) *Boukyaku no Sachiko (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Tantei Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2018) *Itsuka Kono Ame ga Yamu Hi Made (Tokai TV, 2018) *Tokusou 9 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018, ep3,10) *Boukyaku no Sachiko SP (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Tokyo Vampire Hotel (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017) *Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017, ep2-3) *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito (NTV, 2017, ep2-3) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 12 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Kajitsu no nai Mori (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi SP (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016, ep1) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 11 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Seirei no Moribito (NHK, 2016) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2016) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Age Harassment (TV Asahi, 2015) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 10 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Mondai no Aru Restaurant (Fuji TV, 2015) *Kyo wa Kaisha Yasumimasu (NTV, 2014) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 9 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Bitter Blood (Fuji TV, 2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Boku no Ita Jikan (Fuji TV, 2014) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013, ep4) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 8 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Sennyu Tantei Tokage (TBS, 2013) *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013, ep2-3) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 7 (TV Asahi, 2012) *O-PARTS (Fuji TV, 2012) *HUNTER ~Sono Onnatachi, Shoukin Kasegi~ (KTV, 2011, ep7) *Shimei to Tamashii no Limit (NHK, 2011) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 6 (TV Asahi, 2011) *Inu o Kau to Iu Koto (TV Asahi, 2011) *Deka Wanko (NTV, 2011) *Genya (WOWOW, 2010) *Himitsu (TV Asahi, 2010) *Dosokai (TV Asahi, 2010) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 5 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Meitantei: Asami Mitsuhiko (TBS, 2009, ep9) *Shakking (WOWOW, 2009) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 4 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Kiina (NTV, 2009, ep5) *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009, ep5) *Arifureta Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2009, ep4) *Uta no Onii-san (TV Asahi, 2009) *Dansou no Reijin (TV Asahi, 2008) *Lupin no Shosoku (WOWOW, 2008) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 3 (TV Asahi, 2008) *Loss Time Life ''Wife of a Mob Member (Fuji TV, 2008, Story 7) *Wild Life (NHK, 2008) *Uramiya Honpo Special (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Ten to Chi to (TV Asahi, 2008) *Hari-kei (NTV, 2007) *Hou no Niwa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Jotei (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kaijoken Musashi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Osama no Shinzo (NTV, 2007) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 2 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007) *Ai no Rukeichi (NTV, 2007) *Bengoshi Haijima Hideki (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (TBS, 2006) *Kuroi Taiyo (TV Asahi, 2006) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari (TV Asahi, 2006) *Kemonomichi (TV Asahi, 2006) *Rondo (Fuji TV, 2006, ep1) *Sokoku (WOWOW, 2005) *Doyo Wide Gekijo Kurokawa no Techo SP (TV Asahi, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin es Karuno Miko (NHK, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004, ep3) *Kikutei Yaozen no Hitobito es Sugiyama Fukijiro (NHK, 2004) *Tengoku no Daisuke e (NTV, 2003) *Omiai Hourouki (NHK, 2002) *Kyohansha (NTV, 2003) *To Daisuke in Heaven (NTV, 2003) *Night Hospital (NTV, 2002) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002, ep4) *Salaryman Kintaro 3 (TBS, 2002) *Let's Go Nagata-cho (NTV, 2001) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001) *2001 no otoko un (Fuji TV, 2001) *Straight News (NTV, 2000) *Yasha (TV Asahi, 2000) *Rinjin wa Hisoka ni warau (NTV, 1999) *Shoshimin Keen (Fuji TV, 1999) *Naguru Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) *Rendezvous (TBS, 1998) *Shomuni (Fuji TV, 1998) *News no Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) *Otona no Otoko (TBS, 1997) *Oretachi ni Ki wo Tsukero (NTV, 1996) Películas *We Make Antiques 2 (2020) *Yokogao (2019) *Uchi no Shitsuji ga Iu Koto niwa (2019) *JK Rock (2019) *Lady in White (2018) *Mori, The Artist's Habitat (2018) *Cherry Boys (2018) *Namae no nai Onnatachi Usotsuki Onna (2018) *The Mole Song: Hong Kong Capriccio (2016) *My Korean Teacher (2016) *Her Father, My Lover (2015) *Silver Spoon (2014) *Tokyo Refugees (2014) *The Mole Song: Undercover Agent Reiji (2014) *Lesson of the Evil (2012) *Kibo no Kuni (2012) *Space Brothers (2012) *Afro Tanaka (2012) *Himizu (2012) *My So Has Got Depression (2011) *Life Back Then (2011) *Unfair:The Answer (2011) *Cold Fish (2011) *Heaven's Story (2010) *Palm of the Hand Stories (2010) *Koikyokusei (2010) *Listen to My Heart (2009) *My Rainy Days (2009) *Ballad: Namonaki Koi no Uta (2009) *Be Sure To Share (2009) *Last Operations Under the Orion (2009) *Penguins in the Sky-Asahiyama Zoo (2009) *Yoroi: The Samurai Zombie (2009) *The Code (2009) *Love Exposure (2009) *Mr. Tadano's Secret Mission: From Japan With Love (2008) *Sanbongi Nogyokoukou, Bajutsubu (2008) *Otokotachi no uta (2008) *Nagai Nagai Satsujin (2008) *Sweet Rain (2008) *The Chasing World (2008) *Kabei: Our Mother (2008) *The Letters (2006) *Umizaru 2: Limit of Love (2006) *Two Love (2006) *The Suspect: Muroi Shinji (2005) *Tales of Terror: Haunted Apartment (2005) *Year One in the North (2005) *Lady Joker (2004) *Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla (2002) *The Twilight Samurai (2002) *Mr. Rookie (2002) *Red Shadow (2001) *Stereo Future (2001) *Drug Garden (2000) *The Neighbours Are Laughing at Me (2000) *Incredible Crisis (1999) *Samurai Fiction (1998) *Gozonji! Fundoshi zukin (1997) *Gamera 2: Advent of Legion (1996) Curiosidades *El 24 de diciembre de 1994 se casó con la actriz Hirota Reona con quien tuvo un hijo. Se divorciaron el 12 de diciembre de 2005. La actriz se quedo con la custodia del niño. *Se reveló que se volvió a casar con la actriz Hirota Reona en 2012 pero se divorciaron en diciembre 2016. Enlaces *Perfil (jedeconn) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Fukikoshi Mitsuru.jpg Fukikoshi Mitsuru 2.jpg Fukikoshi Mitsuru 3.jpg Fukikoshi Mitsuru 4.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:Jedeconn